


I Love You When You Call

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [13]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little phone sex... because they both need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You Call

Jim woke on the second ring of his cellphone. He'd tossed and turned for nearly an hour once he'd finally fallen into bed at 2:00, and his clock was telling him it was now only 5:00 am. If this call wasn't from Blair, someone was going to die.

"Ellison."

"Hey, Jim," came Blair's soft, slightly apologetic voice. "I'm sorry to call so early, but I didn't know what your schedule was, and I was afraid I'd miss you."

Jim sat up, fully awake at the sound of his lover's voice. "No. No problem, Blair. I'm sorry I wasn't home last night. We finally busted Kitzbint."

"You did! Oh, man, congratulations! I wish I'd been there to see that!"

"So do I," Jim whispered sadly. He hadn't thought he could miss his lover more than he already did, but listening to his voice, knowing he was miles away, made Jim's heart ache.

"I know, man. I miss you, too," Blair offered quietly. "How's it going?"

"I miss you," Jim said simply. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he spoke again. "How was the reception?"

"Boring as hell," Blair confided. Somehow, perversely, it pleased Jim. "There were a hundred stuffy professors, and not a one of them was at all attractive."

"Good."

Blair laughed at his lover's cold statement. "Come on, man," Blair offered softly. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"You'd better. If someone up there tries to steal you away from me, I'll have to kill them."

"I'd never make you do that kind of paperwork, lover," Blair assured him. "You'll be glad to know that I disappointed a couple of co-eds today."

Jim sat a little straighter. "Oh?"

"Yeah. They wanted to hit on me, but once I assured them that my boyfriend the cop wouldn't take that too well, they kind of settled down."

Jim grinned. "You actually said that?"

He could hear Blair's shrug on the line. "Pretty much." There was a companionable silence now, and Blair broke it with a tender admission. "I dreamed about you again last night."

"Oh really?" Jim smiled, settling back comfortably. "Was it leather again?"

"No. You came home from a major bust, and woke me up."

"You probably had class the next day, too, huh?" Jim offered with a grin. "Sorry about that."

"No," Blair assured him. "It was okay. You hadn't changed yet. You were still wearing that kevlar vest that makes me so hot."

"So what did I do?" Jim asked, remembering the numerous hot stares he'd get from his lover when he was in that vest.

"You just sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, and stared at me." Jim could hear his lover sliding down comfortably in a wooden chair. "I finally asked you what was wrong, and you said 'Nothing. You're just _so_ beautiful.'"

"And you are," Jim affirmed.

"Anyway, I just decided that I had to have you right then, so I coaxed you out of your pants... and your overshirt, and your briefs."

Jim smiled. "Leaving only a kevlar vest?"

He could hear Blair's sharp intake of breath. "Yep."

The detective settled himself more comfortably, sliding off his silk boxers and freeing his growing erection. "Then what?"

"Then," Blair breathed, "I got you to lay down next to me, and I crawled on top of you. I was... pretty hard by then."

"And me?"

Blair laughed. "You were hard the moment I took off your briefs, man."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Blair's voice was impish. "Sure enough."

Jim chuckled, his hand drifting down his chest lightly. "Then what?"

"Then I finally took off the kevlar, and started on your nipples," Blair whispered. "I took the left one in my mouth, and I bit it, just lightly. The right one I was pinching--not too hard, you know? I wanted it to last."

"Uh-huh," Jim whispered in agreement. Blair's whisper had gone dark and husky, and Jim wondered if the kid understood just how much that turned him on.

There was the sound of shifting cotton then, and Jim knew that Blair was getting hard himself, and trying to do something about it. The cop wasn't at all surprised when he got even harder at the thought. "Then?" he gasped.

"We just played for a while... You were pinching my nipples, so I couldn't move down any farther, and that hard-on of yours was getting me _so_ hot... I didn't think I could wait." Jim heard a gasp over the line. "So... I reached down and grabbed your hands, and I held them over your head with one arm, while I shifted down to your stomach, licking around your abs..."

Jim's fingers mimicked his lover's words, as he felt himself heading toward the brink. "Better hurry, Lover," he panted out, feeling the precum on the tip of his sensitive cock. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Blair's voice held a smile. "You're young enough, Big Guy." He paused a moment, and Jim heard the sound of flesh on flesh and fought for control.

"I slid down to your cock, and... and wrapped my hand around my own as I slid you into my mouth... God, Jim, you were huge. And you tasted so... good..."

Jim smiled through his own exquisite torture, listening to Blair's hand as its pace increased. His own hand, duly moistened, wrapped around his own cock, and he listened carefully, catching Blair's rhythm, and promising himself that they'd come together.

"I didn't need to work on you for too long," Blair continued breathlessly. "You had your hands in my hair now, and you were right on the edge and I was... I was right there with you... You were a madman, pumping into my mouth so hard, I know you bruised me... But I didn't care... I just wanted to feel you... Needed you to..." His monologue broke off as Jim's hand stopped with his lover's, and they both groaned painfully as they came.

 

It was a very sated five minutes before either of them recovered enough to speak, and still all Jim could do was chuckle.

"Jesus, Blair," he finally managed. "How do you _do_ that!?"

Blair laughed exhaustedly in response. "I didn't want to go too long without sex, you know?"

"You're hopeless."

"I love you," Blair retorted tiredly.

Jim sighed his contentment. "That was just made abundantly clear." He listened to his lover's breathing for a moment. "You have to go to work now?"

"No," came the sleepy reply. "My first class isn't till eight. Why do you think I called so early?" There was a pause, as Jim heard Blair shift over to a bed. "What about you. You going to have to call in sick?"

"Nope," Jim replied, sounding far too pleased with himself. "Didn't get off until 2:00 this morning. I don't have to be in until 1:00."

"Unfair!" Blair managed to muster an exhausted bit of indignation. "You get to sleep longer than I do!"

"I'm older, Love," Jim replied tenderly. "It takes me longer to recover."

"Bullshit," Blair slurred, more than half asleep now.

Jim chuckled, picturing his young partner, lying, spent, on the hotel room bed. "Go back to bed, Chief," he whispered. "I'll call you tonight."

"Hmmmm... Okay, Jim... Have a good day, okay?" He yawned hugely, as his voice dropped. "I love you."

The detective smiled broadly, feeling sleep finally pull at him as well.

"I love you, too, Chief."

* * *  
The End

FANDOM: Sentinel  
PAIRING: Jim/Blair  
RATING: PG  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
